Just What the Doctor Ordered
by Etaleah
Summary: Ryo thinks it's time for a check-up. Fubuki disagrees. Dr. Kenji just...doesn't get it. Ryo/Fubuki


**Set post-GX by a year or two with established Ryo/Fubuki. I don't know anything about the medical field, so I apologize if I screwed up any details.**

"I scheduled your appointment for today at three. Sound okay?" Ryo nodded and Fubuki hung up the phone. "Although it seems like you just went to the doctor."

Ryo shrugged. "They have to make sure my heart doesn't have any more problems."

"Yeah, but it seems like you're there almost every other week. How do you stand it?"

"It's just a check-up, no big deal. They're just making sure everything's okay."

"But your heart hasn't stopped once in over a year," Fubuki grinned proudly, plopping down beside Ryo on the couch. "I'd say you're perfectly healthy."

"What about you?" Ryo asked, turning his head to look Fubuki in the eyes. "Are you healthy?"

Fubuki waved his hand dismissively. "Of course. I don't eat a lot of junk, I surf and exercise every day, I get plenty of sleep and I'm hardly ever sick. I feel great."

"When's the last time you went to the doctor?"

"The last time you had an appointment, silly," he answered, playfully whacking the back of Ryo's head with a cushion.

Ryo rolled his eyes and whacked him back. "I meant, when was the last time you went for you?"

Fubuki thought for a moment, sitting beside Ryo. "Well…does that time I spent in the hospital after the whole Darkness thing count? Because I'm pretty sure the last time was before the Academia. Maybe during the health screenings for first-years."

Ryo's eyes widened. "That's several years!"

"Well hey, I didn't see you going to the doctor during that time!" Fubuki retorted. "At least, not until the whole thing with your heart happened."

"Fubuki, how many times have I told you, do as I say, not as I do? And now I say if I have to go to the doctor today, you should too."

"But Ryo, every time you go to the doctor, they always manage to find something wrong with you!"

"That's because there usually is. And if there was something wrong with you it wouldn't surprise me."

"But I'm the healthiest guy I know!"

"Then this should be no problem, should it?" Ryo's lips curled into a smirk. Fubuki cringed. He should have known this was coming. "Call them back and see if they can squeeze you in at the same time as me."

"No! I'm not going to the doctor."

"But Bucky, what if there's something wrong with you?" Ryo asked, resting his head on Fubuki's shoulder. He stuck out his lower lip. "I wouldn't want anything to happen to you."

Fubuki groaned. Though nobody ever believed it, Ryo did have a puppy dog face. "There's nothing wrong with me. I'm fine."

"But you haven't had a check-up in several years, and it doesn't hurt to be sure."

"I don't wanna go to the doctor," Fubuki mumbled.

"But if I'm there all by myself, I'll be lonely."

"Don't worry, I'll be right outside the office waiting for you."

Ryo sighed, throwing up his hands in mock surrender. "Okay then. I guess I'll just have to be all alone in the doctor's office." He looked off into space and stroked his chin in thought, then smiled deviously. "But I guess it's not all bad. After all, Doctor Kenji is rather handsome. And his hands are so soft and they feel good. Especially when he has me take my shirt off…and he listens to my heartbeat." Ryo closed his eyes and sighed blissfully.

Fubuki's eyes turned cold and hard, narrowing into slits. His smile turned upside down and he bared his small, sharp animal teeth. Ryo had only seen that death glare once before, when a rude boy at the Academia had been harassing Asuka. He snatched up the phone and redialed the number. After a moment's pause, he spoke in a voice as icy as he could make it.

"I'd like to schedule an appointment with _Doctor Kenji_," he said, spitting the name out like it was poison. Ryo grinned smugly to himself. _Make Fubuki jealous and he'll do anything you want. _

"Good to see you, Ryo. How have you been feeling? Any changes or problems?"

"No sir. My heart's been feeling better every day."

"Excellent. And you must be Fubuki," he nodded to Fubuki, extending his hand. "Ryo's told me so much about you."

Fubuki gripped the doctor's hand like a vice. "Funny, he never mentioned you," he replied in a frosty tone. Ryo covered his mouth to suppress a giggle. The fact that Fubuki could be so jealous of someone who was only Ryo's doctor was just adorable.

Kenji blinked in surprise. Ryo had mentioned several times that Fubuki was very friendly and social, but the man in front of him looked like the next person who crossed him would earn a fist in their face.

"Fubuki hasn't had a check-up in several years," Ryo explained. "I dragged him here because I was worried he'd gone too long without one."

"That's a smart decision, Ryo. Everyone should have a check-up at least once a year, even if they're feeling perfectly healthy, just to make sure." He clapped Ryo on the shoulder and could have sworn he heard the other boy growl, but he ignored it for the moment. "I'll be right back with the scanner. Fubuki, you can just have a seat right there." He pointed to a plastic chair in the corner. "Ryo, you know what to do."

Ryo nodded. He'd been through this enough times that he knew the drill by now. He took off his black T-shirt and lay down on the examining table, crinkling the white sheet that had been placed there. Fubuki slunk over to the corner and sat down, his arms crossed tightly over his chest and his scowl deepening.

"Can't believe I let you talk me into this," he muttered.

"Just looking out for your health, darling," Ryo cooed. Fubuki let out another growl and slunk further down into the hard, uncomfortable chair.

The door opened and Kenji returned. Ryo sat up and took deep breaths, grinning as the doctor moved his cold stethoscope over his back. Fubuki gripped the edge of the chair, not taking his eyes off Kenji.

"Sounds good. Much more regular than it used to be." He turned and started pressing buttons on various machines until a screen lit up. Ryo lay back down as Kenji reached for the blue, gooey gel that would help him look at Ryo's heart. Ryo couldn't help but shiver as the stuff was squirted onto his chest. No matter how much he tried to prepare himself for it, the gel was always cold. Thankfully it warmed up after a few minutes. Some of it slid off and tainted the white sheet.

"What is that stuff?" Fubuki asked, his tone more curious now. "Don't they only use that on pregnant women?"

"It's the same material used for ultrasounds, yes, but it works for this purpose too."

"So Ryo's not pregnant?"

Ryo rolled his eyes. Kenji chuckled. "No, this is to help me look at his heart. It's very similar to an ultrasound, but instead of the stomach, it goes over the chest. Watch this." He picked up the scanner and slowly ran it over Ryo's chest. It made a loud beeping sound and instantly a picture appeared onscreen. Fubuki craned his neck to get a better look, but he couldn't make sense of the image at all. Anatomy had never been one of his strong points.

"Hmm…let's see here." Kenji continued moving the scanner to view different angles of Ryo's heart. Ryo purred happily, much to Kenji's surprise and Fubuki's discontent. Ryo turned his head to look the doctor in the eye and gave him a smile and a flirty wink.

Fubuki gripped the chair so hard it was a wonder it hadn't shattered in his hands.

Kenji looked at Ryo strangely. It wasn't like him to be so friendly. Usually he said as little as possible and was tense whenever he was touched. Now he seemed relaxed and even looked as though he were enjoying this quite a bit.

After a few minutes he turned the scanner off. "Everything looks good. Keep taking those vitamins, they're doing wonders for you."

"Thank you, Doctor," Ryo replied sweetly, batting his lashes. Funny, he didn't seem to be in any hurry to get off the table as he usually was. "What about the rest of me? How do I look?"

"Uh…you look great, Ryo. You really do."

"Reeeeaaalllly?" Ryo's widespread grin was so abnormal that the doctor wondered in the back of his mind if a puppy had died somewhere.

"Yes. Rarely do I get patients who look as great as you." A low, guttural noise sounded from the corner of the room. Fubuki was standing up now, fists and teeth clenched. He looked ready to kill someone, certainly unlike the sweet, mild-mannered boy Ryo had described.

"I think it's time for you to examine me now." Fubuki's words were barely understandable since he was speaking through clenched teeth.

"Just a minute, honey," Ryo teased. It was taking all of his willpower not to burst out laughing at how angry Fubuki looked. "Doctor Kenji needs to help me get this gel off my chest."

Kenji's eyes widened. Now this was the biggest surprise of all. Ryo had always insisted on getting it off himself. The doctor scratched his head and shrugged, then wiped the gel off Ryo's chest. If only people were as easy to read as the images on his machine.

"Thank you, Doctor Kenji," Ryo said cutely, still smiling. "I'll see you in three weeks." He sat up and slowly-much too slowly for Fubuki's taste-pulled his shirt back on. The brunette practically shoved Ryo off the table and climbed on, the death glare never leaving his face.

The examination was pretty much what he'd expected. Kenji listened to his heartbeats (at which point Fubuki proudly displayed his bare chest to Ryo and felt his blood boil when Ryo faked a yawn in boredom), felt around his stomach, looked into his eyes and ears, and weighed him. He was asked several questions about his health, to which he responded coldly and curtly.

"Now that that's out of the way, what about shots?" Kenji asked somewhat nervously, as Fubuki still looked like he would snap at any moment.

"Shots?"

"Yes. You know, like the tetanus? Do you have any shot records?"

Fubuki shook his head. "I can't remember the last time I had a shot. But I was unconscious in the hospital for a while at one point a couple years ago. They might have given me one then."

"Well, if you can't remember ever having one and you don't have any shot records, I think it would be best if I gave you a tetanus shot now. And if you did have one while you were in the hospital, another one won't hurt you."

"But…I don't want one," Fubuki said worriedly, his eyes shifting from angry to panicked. Ryo smirked at the childishness of the statement.

"It would really be beneficial for you. Going too long without a tetanus can cause problems down the road."

Fubuki gulped. "Um…okay."

"Just stay here and I'll be right back with the needle." At the word needle, Fubuki made a small noise in his throat and felt his lunch resurface.

"Aw, is the big, strong Fubuki scared of a widdle needle?" Ryo teased.

"Am not! I just don't like 'em."

Kenji returned, a long, sharp needle in his hand. "Okay, Fubuki, are you right handed or left handed?"

"L-l-l-left h-h-h-handed," Fubuki stammered, eyes widening at the sight of that needle.

"In that case, I need you to sit up and turn so I can reach your right arm." Fubuki lay there for a moment, breathing heavily. He didn't move.

Sensing his friend's fear, Ryo cleared his throat. "You know, it's a good thing Doctor Kenji isn't afraid of needles. Otherwise he couldn't do his wonderfully noble job of helping other people."

Fubuki immediately sat up and extended his right arm. "Stick it to me, doc!" Kenji obeyed, having given up on trying to understand his very unusual patients.

"OWWWW!" Fubuki moaned, eyes squeezed shut. After a few seconds, the doctor removed the needle and Fubuki looked over pitifully at Ryo. "That really hurt."

Ryo smiled and got up to stand next to Fubuki. He slung an arm around him and gave his good arm a squeeze. "That's my brave Bucky."

Fubuki closed his eyes and smiled, leaning into Ryo's touch. Ryo grinned to himself. Fubuki wasn't the only one who could manipulate people.

**Wow, this is the second story I've written with Fubuki getting a needle in his arm! I'm so evil…but I guess it happened because when I looked back at all the Ryo/Fubuki stories I'd written, I realized all the bad things happened to Ryo, and that didn't really seem fair. So I decided it was Fubuki's turn to be tortured! :)**

**What do you guys think? Funny or no? OOC? Let me know!**


End file.
